


Together In Peace With You: Sentence Challenge

by phobphil



Series: Together In Peace With You (Sentence Challenge) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: AU- Game of Thrones, F/M, Gen, Sand Babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 1-sentence prompts revolving around Myrcella Baratheon's and Jon Snow's four bastard children, aka the Sand Babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Set Gamma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondStarOnTheLeft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStarOnTheLeft/gifts).



> AU- where Myrcella is Robert Baratheon's daughter (while still looking completely Lannister) and R+L=J is real, Myrcella and Jon have four children. The twins, Baratheon-looking Roberta and Targaryen-looking Rhaegar, a Lannister-looking Rosamund, and Stark-looking Rickard.
> 
> Genetics? What Genetics?
> 
> Called Sand Babies by SecondStarOnTheLeft and I because the twins were born in Dorne.

\--Roberta Sand

01 Ring

She was not like Dany or Mama, who adorned themselves with jewels and jems (who carried the role of queen better than she ever could or would), so if she could help it she would only wear her crown and the small ruby ring that Arianne gave her for her the first name day spent in King’s Landing, which she carried around her neck in a thin leather strap.

04 Box

Berta wishes she were able to hide her fears and weakness in a box, and throw it out to the sea, never realizing that to the rest of the world, it's as if she already had.

09 Red

Dany would showered her in red, red silks or red jewels or what have you, but frankly, Berta thought red clashed with the blue of her eyes.

13 View

If there was one thing she and Dany agreed on, it was that the Queen's chamber was not a sight to behold, at least not compared to the throne.

14 Music

Even after lesson and lesson, she could not sing or play an instrument, but the sound of her sword clashing, or her arrows flying by, is a far better melody.

19 Candle

She used to take one candle with her to her siblings’ rooms (sometimes Rhae's sometimes Rosa's and sometimes Rick's) and read to them until the candle ran out.

20 Talent

The guards all say swordsmanship is her talent, but how can it be a talent when she is one of the few women who even practice the sword to begin with?

30 Body

She thought that as long as it was an enemy, killing would be simple, but as she holds the body of someone’s child, someone’s friend, someone’s somebody, she cannot stop the tears from falling.

32 Farewells

She did not cry when Rosa left with Aunt Sansa, or when Rick left with uncle Tyrion, but she cried the hardest and the longest she ever had before when Rhae left with Papa for Storm’s End.

35 Fever

It surprised her family when she refused to leave Dany’s side, and it shocked them further to learn she did it because she wanted to be by Dany's side, and not because she felt it was her duty to do so for the bedridden queen.

44 Hope

Berta had not expected much when she crowned Dany Queen of Love and Beauty, perhaps other than a curt nod and (hopefully) a smile, so it utterly shocks her to see Dany laugh as she rips the crown of red roses apart in order to hand them to the ladies around her, Berta's mother and sister included, while keeping two for herself.

——-

\--Rhaegar Sand

02 Hero

When he was younger he wanted to be a knight, a hero, and protect Berta from harm, instead of being protected by her like always; later he finds out that not all heroes protect others physically.

08 Cold

Rhae was not too fond of snow, it kept him and Berta inside most of the time as children, and Rosa was not allowed out at all after she was born; to him it meant they were locked up like caged birds.

10 Drink

It was interesting to find out Rhae had the same liking for wine as his maternal grandparents once had (according to all the tales he hears), unless you were his sister and mother, who decided to remove and hide most, if not all, alcohol from the castle.

12 Temptation

He wonders if the gods hate him for making him want rough and calloused fingers instead of soft and smooth skin.

29 Dance

He may not be a great sword dancer like his sister, but no one can deny his grace during festivities.

31 Sacred

Anyone was welcomed to insult him to their heart's content, but the moment they dared turn to insult his family is also the moment they lose their tongue.

34 Formal

The only people he was ever comfortable with, enough to speak to them freely and unashamed, were his parents, Ser Arys, and his sister Berta, but he hides things from even them.

49 Lock

Rhae can’t help but laugh at Berta’s embarrassed fumbling as she tries to leave his room as quickly as possible, more than likely due to his companion than his own state of dress, so he tells himself that he will make sure that the secret passage to his room, the one she always uses rather than the door, be blocked next time.

50 Breathe

When he finally figures it out, his own inner conflict, he immediately fears Berta’s rejection above all, but as he looks at her practicing with Papa and falling, again and again just to get back up, he finds comfort in her stubbornness and vows that he will fight for his own sake as well.

——-

\--Rosamund Sand

03 Memory

The oldest memory she has is that of Berta and Rhae each holding one of her hands as they walk her to see little baby Rick.

06 Hurricane

Lowly lords were not prepared for how thoroughly, but most of all how mercilessly, she was going to destroy their lives for having dared threatened her older sister, mostly because who could have expected a flower to be so brutal?

11 Midnight

Berta used to read to her as a child, so when in Highgarden Rosa takes it upon herself to take a candle with her and read to Aunt Sansa’s children.

16 Cover

She knows what to say, and who to say it to, in order to move people into her trap and protect her family, and how can she not with Sansa Tyrell as her teacher.

21 Silence

Papa tells her that Ice is as quiet as Ghost once was, and he says it with such sad eyes that she plays and pampers Ice until the direwolf barks with happiness, just to stop Papa from looking sad even if only for a .

23 Fire

Unlike her brothers and sister, she does not like fire for it burns everything away until there is nothing but ashes.

28 Forgotten

Rosa takes extra care not to forget her lies, the ones that can shake the balance of her plans and endanger her family, so that if they clash she knows who she told what in order to fix it, but it’s the little things, like knowing where her sister’s favorite ring is, that she does not take precaution for.

41 Wait

There are times when she wants to make a move before it’s time, but aunt Sansa is always there, silently reminding her that one early error, even one miscalculation, can break her and her loved ones. 

45 Eclipse

Sometimes, she feels that looking at Berta is like looking at the sun, bright and vivid, so it helps when Rhae is around to be the moon, calm and soothing.

48 Unknown

There are not many things that are beyond her knowledge, mostly because not being aware of what's happening means not having the upper-hand, but even she does not know everything.

——-

\--Rickard Sand

05 Run

Roberta was always the first one to play with him, and the best part would be when she held his hand as they ran away from their septas.

07 Wings

He wants to fly on a dragon at least once, just to be able to see their wings in flight up close instead of from below.

18 Dream

He rarely dreams, but the times he does they are not dreams but nightmares that will not go away, the ones he is too afraid to tell anyone else about.

24 Strength

Rick has a thicker build and greater force than Rhaegar, but even he knows that Rhaegar is far stronger than him in heart and mind.

26 Ice

Rosamund’s direwolf is far too quiet, to the point he almost forgets she exists.

27 Fall

He once fell as he was climbing down the roof that was under his room's window (a simple jump down that would have not harmed him had he not slipped in the last second), when he woke up it was to frantic family who thought he had fallen from the tower next to it, and he swore to his father’s utterly worried expression to never do it again.

36 Laugh

When he admitted he loved Queen Daenerys’ laugh the most, Roberta looked at him as though he had grown another head.

38 Forever

He remembers the first time Queen Daenerys was sick to the point of being bed-ridden for weeks, and it is what makes him pray on a daily basis.

42 Talk

Were as Roberta makes conversation with absolutely everyone and Rhaegar, as well as Rosamund, choose to speak only when spoken to, he decides to not speak to anyone he finds unworthy to begin with.

47 Highway

The first time he traveled outside of the Crownlands as a child he found it an utter bore, so he took it upon himself to ask Queen Daenerys if she would kindly make traveling a more exiting adventure.

———

\--Jon and Myrcella

15 Silk

He thinks her skin looks the best when she wears black silk, but he finds it even better when she wears nothing at all.

17 Promise

Broken bastards they were, but that would not stop them from protecting their children to the last tooth and nail.

22 Journey

It is not a trip they would ever had agreed on, but as they are marched into the Dragon Queen’s royal ship, they vow to protect what they hold dear until the end.

25 Mask

Jon knows Myrcella the one who taught Berta how to walk around the common folk without anyone recognizing her as the princess, something he knows Myrcella does best after years of walking around in Dorne as a simple maid to the Martells.

33 World

Neither thought they would ever be able to show their children the places they each grew up in safely, it's comforting to know they now can.

37 Lies

He understands that for the safety of his family there are times in which he must remain silent, but he want to argue when Queen Daenerys decides to insult Stannis Baratheon, and it’s Myrcella’s hand that is trembling with fury that makes him stop.

39 Overwhelmed

He was not prepared for fatherhood, gods be damned he was not, but he does not mind learning along the way with Myrcella at his side.

40 Whisper

Sometimes Queen Daenerys catches them as they whisper sweet nothings to each other, and they have to admit that her glare and mutter of 'inappropriate' does the opposite of what she frankly intended to stop.

43 Search

It took them half a day to find Rosamund when Berta hid her away during a child’s game, and he still remembers finding his daughter inside a box, fast asleep.

46 Gravity

It seems they will always fall right next to each other in the end.


	2. Set Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more Sand Babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline for each varies.

\--Roberta Sand

21 Life

Berta finds it strange, that the person in her life who has given her so much is also the one who can have her head at the snap of a couple of fingers.

09 Telephone

As she watches ravens come and go, she cannot help but glare at them in envy.

35 Bonds

Someone once told her that blood did not equate strong bonds of kinship, but as she looks at her family Berta cannot stop herself from thinking Aunt Shireen was wrong.

06 Rain

Berta hates not being able to feel the sun on her skin, but she is not alone for even Rhae hates rainy days (which, for a man who spends most of his time inside surrounded by books, makes little sense to her).

36 Market

She walks among them, yet not a single one notices the princess as she buys a loaf of bread(small enough not to catch too much attention) and gives it to the child she caught stealing earlier; Papa worries but Mama agrees there is no better way to know what the common folk say about them but to hear it themselves.

49 Hair

As pretty as Mama’s hair is, and Rhae’s by extension, Berta has seen the way her curls lock into each other in a fierce battle that ends with more hair on the ground than to the comb itself; Berta would rather not have to deal with that, thank you very much.

33 Fear

Many suitors she's met, most of them Dany's but some of them her's, and warriors alike claimed to have no fear, but how can they ever become stronger without obstacles, without fears, when they do not allow themselves to have any in the first place?

01 Comfort

She does not need pity or condolences, only silence and a strong hand to hold her steady.

04 Pain

It was terrifying, the look on Dany’s face moments before, but now as Dany looks at the fire and her handmaids fret over Berta and her hand, Berta cannot help but feel like she was the one who did something wrong.

27 Blood

She can wash her body all she wants, but not even the hottest and longest bath will remove the blood she sees in her hands.

17 Tears

She knows tears are not a sign of weakness, Mama told her as much, but she hates crying because she cannot, does not know how to, turn her feelings of utter despair and pain into conviction and resolution.

\-----

Rickard Sand

03 Soft

When Mother held him close he loved to touch her beautiful golden hair, but Queen Daenerys has the softest in all of Westeros.

08 Happiness

He thinks it is happiness, what he feels when he is praised for his work and effort, but there is always a weight he cannot comprehend all around him.

45 Hell

He hates his dreams, he hates them so much, wont someone make them stop. There are paws, teeth, blood, wings, fur, fires, ice, bodies and broken things and he does not want any of them. It has been a while since he’s had a good night’s rest.

50 Supernova

Sometimes the dreams change in an explosion of colors and screams and he always wakes up when he hears a voice, sometimes it is Berta and sometimes it is Rhae, say _Rickard_. He wakes because his siblings do not call him Rickard, and shudders in fear of whatever haunts his dream reaching him through those he loves.

38 Gift

On his seventh name day he was given an egg, of royal navy blue coloring and a crack running through it's surface, by Aunt Shireen. It was found in Dragonstone behind an old wall that had crumbled down, she told him as she handed it to him the very first time.

43 Sky

He wants to touch the sky, and knows that even with Daegon by his side, he might not be able to.

10 Ears

He used to pull on Ice’s ears when he was younger, and that might explain why she keeps away from him now.

20 Freedom

He is fourth in line for the throne, so no one ever truly cares what he does, but he was raised to know better. Every freedom is only but another cage after all.

41 Completion

He had been taught by men all across the seven kingdoms and foreign land, yet he still felt as if though he was missing something vital.

14 Sex

“But Rick- This is Joanna!”

“Completely aware of that brother, trust me I know her name. After all I did-"

“Rick!!”

“I do not see what causes you so much worry.”

“Is she not our blood? Think Rick, she is uncle Tyrion's daughter.”

“I fail to see your point.”

“ _Rick_.”

\-----

Rosamund Sand

02 Kiss

The first kiss they shared was one of pure innocence. The second was one of playfulness. The third scared her out of her wits.

31 Home

She asked Rhae once if it was proper of her to not see King’s Landing as home, and he laughed and laughed until he could not laugh any longer. _Oh sweet Rosa, none of us see it as home_ , he had said.

07 Chocolate

When he looks at her with those eyes(so wide, so full of hope, so innocent) she has to turn away before she falls apart and loses her composure.

32 Confusion

The nameless -because who bloody cares who he is- lord who insulted Berta twists in the ground clutching his throat. _How silly of him to act to surprised_ , she thinks as she picks up the cup she had filled with poison.

37 Technology

_Bringing death should not be so easy_ , she thinks as she watches another man be thrown off, this time saddle and all, by his crazed horse. _Poor animal, I will have to lower the dose for next time_ , she thinks before she shouts for help.

42 Clouds

Rare were the times when she could just sit back, watch the clouds go by in the sky, and not think about anything in her life.

13 Death

Berta had killed once and Rosa remembers her sister’s tears. _It was an enemy. He tried to kill you. Why are you crying?_ Rosa wanted to say. _Why can I not cry as well?_ She knew, however, that she could not do so.

23 Hands

"Did you think I was weak, my lord?", she taunts as she tightens the grip she has on his neck. I am a _Sand_.

\-----

Rhaegar Sand

11 Name

Many liked to call him Rhaegar Come Again, but Rhae had to interest in kidnapping fair maidens who were already promised to another.

26 Forever

Berta never leaves without him, always making sure he has a part to play in her, no _their_ , adventure.

25 Devotion

With their Lannister blood and history (no one mentions Targaryen even though they want to) the lords and ladies seem to think the twins are _too_ close, but piss on them; He is no Jaime Lannister and his Targaryen blood is only but a small fraction of what runs through his veins.

16 Weakness

It is absolutely not within his fault that the lord in now missing a set of teeth. After all, anyone with enough sense would know better than to insult his sister, the future bloody queen.

39 Smile

Rickard's smile was always mischievous with a hint of pride. Rosa’s was but an illusion, her feelings always remaining hidden. Papa and Mama had smiles that showed past pains, but enduring strength as well. To Rhae, Berta’s smile was always sunshine, because he could never bring himself to admit that her smile dwindled with age.

22 Jealousy

He watches the object of his affection dance effortlessly as he is forced to sit next to Rickard (to keep him in line) and he knows it is wrong of him to think so, but perhaps Drogon would not mind having a treat in the form of that dance partner.

46 Sun

Berta had always been his light, his reason for wanting to be better than himself.

05 Potatoes

He, unlike Rickard, finds feasts to be an utter bore, _what is the point to all of this food?_ he thinks as he passes another plate to his younger brother who cannot stop eating and eating and _gods how much more can he take in?_

40 Innocence

He blesses the day that he was allowed to bring in as many books as he wanted into his room (without the need to have someone check them) as he unlaces his breeches.

28 Sickness

He had thought himself vile at first, but he remembers who he is, remembers his name, and disregards such feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted.


End file.
